Hero
by BeutifulViolence
Summary: This about how Artemis became a hero from when Jade left, and her joining the team and how she got their  my version of events. My first Young Justice fanfic so it's not brilliant but I hope you like it. Read & review  plus please give postive feedback .
1. Becoming A Hero  Part 1

**Hi, BeutifulViolence here.**

**This is my first Young Justice fanfic I've ever written so it's not amazing and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. And all I can say is thank you Young Justice Wiki timelines on the characters pages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming A Hero - Part I<strong>

Ever since Jade had left it was just Artemis and her dad. She was basically alone in their home; her dad didn't really care about her he'd made that pretty clear. When she'd turned twelve he'd started training her and before that she'd been pretty much ignored.

He trained her every day before and after school and for most of the weekend. She would do her homework when she should have been sleeping leaving her tired and drained unable to train properly. He taught how to kill a man by placing a knife in exactly the right place in their back; he'd trained her to kill using weapons and her bare hands. But she'd taken the time to learn by herself to use a bow and arrow the day that she showed him what she could do with her bow that was the only time she'd seen him be impressed by her that she could easily remember.

To help with her training he sent her on "missions" to test her to make sure that she could and would kill whomever he told her to. And she did.

She went to school, did her homework, trained, and she had a part time job waiting tables at a nearby café, basically she was trying to be a normal teenage girl. But it was hard.

Sometimes she wished that her sister Jade had stayed but somewhere in her heart and mind told her she'd have never have stayed for much longer than she did. She wished that Jade could've stayed to help keep their family together or at least stayed for her. And more importantly she wished her mother had never gone to jail and that her family wasn't made up of criminals.

Then came the day her mom was finally let out of jail for good behaviour. Her dad had never let her see her whenever he went there, he never told her that he was going to see her mom but just by looking at his face she knew where he was going. She hadn't seen her mom for years and she'd really missed her.

She went to meet her on the day of her release, she could remember seeing the smile on her mother's face, her running over to her in her wheelchair and giving her a hug. She could remember the words they said to each other that day so very clearly.

She remembered a feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time; happiness and hope.

* * *

><p>The same night after her mom got home Artemis overheard her parents talking in the kitchen. She didn't hear all of their conversation but from what she heard she gathered the information that her mother was turning away from her life as a criminal and wanted her to do the same. And her mom wanted her dad to leave them so they could start a new life.<p>

Quietly moving along the hallway unnoticed back to her room she put on her green uniform, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows which she strapped on to her back. Take a deep breath as she stood still in her bedroom before walking over to her window, opening it and climbing out onto the fire escape. She turned and closed the window behind but leaving a small gap to make sure that she could open it when she came back later. She turned and began to up the stairs onto the roof.

She reached the roof in a matter of seconds. Standing there looking at the lit up Gotham City she could hear the muffled noises from the street as cars drove quickly down the street.

She hesitated for a short moment then thought to herself "This is for mom, for a better life." And then she ran and jumped across to the next roof and the next and the next. She was looking for a crime that she was more than willing to stop. Because she wanted to better herself, not just for her mom but for herself, and if that meant she'd have to learn some new tricks then so be it. She was going to change her life around she was going to become a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, favourite... ect. Please give postive feedback, thanks.<strong>

**And seeing as you're reading this thanks! :D**

**BeutiulViolence xx**


	2. Becoming A Hero Part 2

**Becoming A Hero - Part II**

In a way she had become a vigilante in her home city, Gotham City. Even though to start off with she had been only become a crime fighter because her mom wanted her to have a better life and to not end up becoming a criminal like her, but now she was rather enjoying it.

The first night that she'd been out crime fighting in the city she'd been somewhat sloppy and was sure she'd almost been caught on camera after she'd stop a man from trying to rob an old elderly women's pursue. It's not like she wants everyone to know about her, or for them to do the same thing that they did to Batman when he first showed up when they thought he was a threat and wasn't there to help, so ever since then she always tried her best to keep out of the public eye. The morning after she had come home to find her dad had gone and it was just her and mom in their apartment.

She'd been only patrolled for four nights now and she was still somewhat trying to get a handle on the whole of it. It was the 3rd of August, this was the first day that she her first encounter with some heroes. What had happened was she'd seen were she saw a dark haired boy collide into the Gotham Academy building, later on she would know him as Superboy or Connor Kent but that was the first time she'd ever even seen. She decided to investigate what was happening, keeping to the shadows she saw four sidekicks, the dark haired boy, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, fight against some sort of super advanced robot killing machine.

Kid Flash, she could see from her hiding place, had gotten caught by the robot thing and was being crushed in its arms and from the looks of it he was having the air squished out of his lungs. She notched an arrow, pulled back the string and realised it. The arrow gave him a distraction and managed to get free.

Smiling to herself knowing that she'd helped in some way she turned to leave but just as she was about to leave Gotham Academy strange looking robot monkeys jumped down in front of her. She ran. They followed her out of the academy. Outside one jumped onto her back and wrapped its arms around her neck, others piled on top of her but she managed to get away. She silently thanked her dad for all the training he'd made her do since she was twelve.

The monkey robots she hadn't managed to break by firing arrows at them tried to follow after her, but she managed to lose them by hiding behind a bin and when they jumped in it she shut the lid down and placing a lock to seal it shut.

Once she'd finished her patrol for the night she went home. She got inside by her window, the same way she came in and out of their apartment, and landed with a soft little thud onto her bedroom carpet.

"Artemis," Artemis jumped at the sound of her mom's voice from the doorway. "How was your patrol? Did anything happen tonight?"

"It was… um… alright. Saw some _others_ out tonight at Gotham Academy, I guess I helped someone help get away from some bad guys." She paused to take off her quiver and put both that and her bow on her bed and pulled down her mask off her face. "Nothing special." She said shrugging.

She was running across the roof of a building with an arrow notched in her bow ready to fire at a cat burglar who'd just burgled an apartment of a well know art collector, Hermit Chlorine, on the 19th floor of a 20 story building. The burglar had stolen a piece of art from Chlorine one which was worth over three million dollars, and she was going to get it back and help get this guy in jail by stopping him from getting away.

Artemis released the arrow just as he jumped over to the next building and she missed, but only barely. Cursing under her breathe she ran after him and jumped across the gap onto the next roof.

She landed in a crouch on top of the roof. She noticed that he was now in the middle of the roof still running away. With anger boiling in her veins at the fact she'd missed him once before she jumped across to the next building after the guy she reached back and got out from her quiver a trick arrow that would turn a net before in pact. Artemis concentrated on the target with one eye closed to help her concentrated better. She notched the arrow, pulled back the string and realised the arrow.

She watched the arrow fly through the air towards the burglar she saw it moving as if in slow motion. The net burst opened and wrapped around the burglar, he fell forwards flat onto his face, and he fell with a loud thud and a groan and dust clouds floated up in the air that looked white in the moonlight.

She stood up and folding her bow up and put it away. Artemis walked up to the struggling man in the net; she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto his back to see his face.

"Let me go, I didn't DO anything!" he shouted into her face.

A smirk spread across her face "Oh, really? I'm sure there's security cameras that would disagreed with you. And if you didn't do it, why'd you run?" she asked as she pulled back her fist and punch him in the face then she placed a mask over her mouth and stuck some knockout gas under his nose as to make sure that he wouldn't get back up again or try to get free.

She gagged and blindfolded him. Checked for any weapons that he might have, she found three knifes and two guns on him and took them away. Finally she took out of his pocket a cellphone and called the police.

_Ring. Riiinng Ring. Riiinng_

"Hello, how-"

"There's a man on top of the roof across from Hermit Chlorine's apartment building, he's tied up and unarmed. He also has the stolen piece of art that he stole from Chlorine's collection the one that's worth over three million dollars." She paused for a second "I just thought you'd like to know."

"H-Hello. Who is this?" asked the women on the other line.

"I'm a friend; I'm only helping you here, just so you know for sure. Bye now." And she clicked the phone off.

She throws the cellphone on the ground as she stood up. Pulling her bow out and unfolding it she notched another arrow that when she fired it had a rope attached to it. But before she fired it she thought to herself that it would be more fun to jump from roof to roof for most of the rest of her patrol and maybe on her way home too.


	3. Becoming A Hero  Part 3

**I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update this story but I've had to English assessments (one speaking and one righting), had a Science exam, almost finished my first unit in Art so I've been finishing off some work and I'm deciding what do for my final piece, and I've just started my Graphics coursework. And I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm making up excuses but I really have been busy.**

**I hope you're enjoying my story so fair and please remember to favourite, add it to your alerts, and review please. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer****: Young Justice is not mine otherwise it wouldn't be on another hiatus and we'd have some new episode to watch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming A Hero – Part III<strong>

On August 7th Artemis meet Batman and Green Arrow for the first time, it was the first and defiantly not the last time too.

It was late at night after another night of patrolling the streets of Gotham she had a test the following day at school, so she was home early for a change since she'd started heroing, there was a knock at the door and her mother went to answer it complaining under her breathe just loud enough for to hear about how it was an insane time for people to be knocking on doors and if it was some little kids she was going to kill them for waking her up at this time of night. When she opened the door she almost had a heart attack on seeing who was standing there in the hallway in front of their little apartment door.

Batman cleared his throat covering his mouth with his fist before asking "May we come in, Ms Crock?"

Her mother nodded and wheeled out of their way to let them past. They both walked in, Batman first then Green Arrow who closed the door quietly shut behind them. They both strode into the living room where Artemis was standing dumbstruck in the doorway to the hall towards the bathroom and two bedrooms wearing a white dressing gown, slippers and her mask was off and lying on her bed where she'd left it and she wished that she hadn't taken it off.

The three of them stood there somewhat awkwardly until Paula Crock wheeled her chair in to join them. "So, what is it that we can help you with, gentlemen?"

"Well, Ms Crock, it's your daughter that we liked to speak to alone, if you don't mind?" Green Arrow asked with a dazzling smile directed towards her.

"Wait, what? I haven't done anything wrong!" squawked Artemis squeakily.

"You aren't in any trouble, Artemis" Green Arrow said brightly sitting down on their sofa "Come sit, it will probably be easier to tell what we want to tell you sitting down." He said patting the sofa cushion next to him.

She stood for a moment before shuffling towards him and sitting awkwardly next to him on the edge of the cushion, she sat as stiff as a plank of wood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"… Would you two like a drink?" asked Paula in the silence that had followed Artemis' movement.

"Um… coffee with milk and three sugars, please. And you, Batsy?"

"Black coffee." He said in his deep slightly gravelly voice. _To go with his dark soul, _thought Artemis. Paula nodded and rolled herself out of the slightly awkward room of heroes sitting, or standing in Batman's case, in her living room and into her kitchen, that at the moment had much less drama than it did that morning where she almost throw a sharp knife at her daughter and where she did throw a plate at the floor in frustration at having no milk in the refrigerator.

In the living room they sat silently until they could hear the clanking of cutlery knocking together as she opened the draw, mugs hitting on the counter tops, and the kettle boiling the water. Green Arrow shifted where he sat to look at Artemis' face "Okay then let's get down to business."

* * *

><p>When they left only then did Artemis realize just what she'd gotten herself into. For the next day at school she silently panicked over what was going to happen when she was to meet the team that she'd been told she could join. She was happy to be part of a team that was on the right side of the law for a change. She was worried that they'd figure out her secret identity and her family history and they wouldn't trust her then she'd have to leave.<p>

As it turned out there was little to worry about. Green Arrow came to her apartment to take her to Mount Justice to meet the team, on the

* * *

><p>way there he reminded her of their back story. She was to pretend that she was his niece and he'd taken her under his wing to teach her to fight crime.<p>

She was introduced to Red Tornado, Batman (again), as well as the team (Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy and Robin) shortly after they had Zeta-Beamed into the mountain. After being introduced to them not long after she meet Kid Flash as he fell over carrying a load of beach stuff and then Red Arrow who gave her her first mission with the team.

On that mission she saw someone she thought was gone from her life when she was eight only a few months after their mom had been put in jail she left her to life with their dad alone. She never thought she'd get to see Jade, now going by the name Cheshire the assassin, again. But some people sometimes surprise you.

She may not have been in the hero business for long but she couldn't help but feel that this was right that she'd found something she was good at. She just hoped that even more of her past wouldn't come back to haunt her anytime soon and ruin it all.

When Artemis returned later that night to Gotham City by Zeta-Beam she heard a small noise in the darkness of the alley way causing her to string an arrow into her bow and pointed at the direction of the noise she'd heard, but it just turned out to be Red Arrow when he stepped into the light coming off from the light on the wall of the alleyway. She was somewhat shocked at the fact that he knew that she wasn't Green Arrows niece, but what shocked the most was that he knew who she was or at least he seemed to give off the air that he did. But he promised her secret would be safe with him, as long as she didn't hurt the team in some way. Not like she was planning on do so not after what Batman and Green Arrow had done to get her on the team.

She was on her way to becoming a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're enjoying my story so fair and please remember to favourite, add it to your alerts, and review please. Thanks.<strong>

**~BeutifulViolence**


End file.
